An Uncertain Future
by FieryLily
Summary: She couldn't remember her life, all that remained were broken fragments of what she assumed were memories. It didn't help that the man who was kind enough to take care of her didn't seem have such noble intentions when concerning...the matters of the heart.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Enjoy! I hope you guys like it :)

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Harry Potter

**Chapter One**

To say that James Potter was tired would be an understatement; exhausted is more like it. Sleepily he walked the familiar path to his house passing closed shops, a pub, a post office, and unlit homes. The small church to his left was empty of worshippers and the cemetery peaking out from behind the sacred building looked foreboding in the dead of night.

As he was about to round the end of the lane an audible thud sounded from somewhere in the distance immediately alerting the young wanderer that he was no longer alone on the otherwise deserted village square.  
Pulling a wooden stick from beneath his odd assorted clothing James cautiously surveyed his surroundings keeping his guard up, drowsiness forgotten. Nothing could be heard except for the sound of his own breathing which came out in smoky white puffs in the chilly mid autumn air.

"Lumos" James whispered lighting the tip of the wooden stick in order to locate the source of the noise in the darkness before him. However, he still saw nothing until he heard another sound that was definitely human; a groan of what appeared to be from pain shattered the stillness of the night

"Harmonius Revealio" James breathed and instantly he saw the person who was responsible for his edginess. A sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach had the now concerned man jogging the short distance between himself and the stranger until he came upon a girl sprawled on her back, motionless.

Cursing at the girl's condition James took off his black cloak and wrapped the underdressed young woman in a makeshift cocoon. Gently James lifted the unconscious stranger into his arms and carried her the rest of the way to his house; her poor condition made James not want to risk apparation.  
In a matter of minutes the last house came into view. The house was a quaint, two story stone cottage with colonial widows. It stood proudly facing the empty street. A few bare trees dotted the property.

James, as fast as he could without jostling the injured girl in his arms hurried through the iron gate. Tingles shimmied down his body as the wards accepted his magical signature and the gate shut back on his own accord protecting the people inside it.  
James made it through the front door and up the stairs to the guest bedroom in no time before leaving his guest and heading straight for the living room to floo a healer.

However before he floo'd to St. Mungos and idea came to him.  
"Ursa" James called and not a second later a creature with large floppy ears and tennis ball sized grey eyes appeared in front of him wearing a crimson dress with gold trim, the Potter crest was stamped on the right side of the chest.

"Yes, Master Potter sir?" Ursa squeaked before bowing much to James' dismay.

"Ursa," James commanded gently, "there is a woman in the guest room who is hurt, can you tend to her while I floo to get a healer?

"Yes Master Potter, Ursa is being happy to tend to Master Potter's guest. Is Master Potter needing anything else?"  
"I'd also like for you to let me know if her condition changes by the time I return, that will be all. Thank you Ursa."

With a pop Ursa vanished and then James turned to the already lit fireplace. Grabbing a handful of grey powder from the nearby container and he then threw it into the fire which went from a vibrant orang-red to emarld green. Stepping inside the green flames James could feel the warmth of the fire though it didn't touch him. In a loud clear voice James said, "St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries." As soon as the words slipped out of his mouth a busy reception area came into his line of vision.

Clearing his throat James got the receptionist's attention who looked up from her desk. She was a slightly plump blonde woman with watery blue eyes.

"Hello, may I ask your name?" The receptionist asked politely.  
"James Potter" He replied his tone equally polite with a touch of urgency.

The woman's reaction was something that James Potter had grown used to in his 17 years on this earth whenever he'd give his surname. The blond woman looked him up and down barely concealing her excitement, and her tone went from professional politeness to enthusiastic. "How may I help you today Mr. Potter?"

James fought back the urge to roll his eyes at the change in her behavior. "I need a healer at my home as soon as possible, a woman is gravely injured" James said formally leaving no room for disobedience before turning on his heel, grabbing powder as he went. Though as he left James failed to see the receptionist' look of disappointment at the mention of a woman in his home. Shortly thereafter he found himself in his living room again.

James looked up in the direction of the a stairs impatiently waiting for a healer. Just then Ursa appeared at his side to give him the update she had promised.  
"The girl is being in and out of consciousness but Ursa did the best she is being able to Master Potter sir, I cleaned out the wounds I did and changed Misses clothes, hope Master Potter is not minding but Ursa not finding girl clothing so Ursa shrunk Master's clothing to fit Master Potter guest" The house elf finished.

James smiled in appreciation at the elf looking up at him expectantly.  
"You did well Ursa, thank you. You may continue doing what you were doing before I arrived" James replied, and Ursa left disappearing from sight.

The sound of the fireplace roaring to life told James that the healer had arrived. Facing the healer James gave a brief introduction before wasting no more time and showing her to the guest room.

And so James waited..and waited until finally footsteps descending down the staircase and with each step James could feel the worry for the nameless woman mounting.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews so far! Keep them coming :)

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Harry Potter because it all belongs to J.K Rowling. No copyright intended.

**Chapter Two**

When the door clicked shut Hermione whipped out her wand and muttered "Lumos," a ball of light illuminated the dark classroom. She walked slowly around the desks inching closer and closer to Professor Snape's old office. Deja-Vu hit her like a ton of bricks as she passed the place where she sat with Harry and Ron when Snape was their potions master – all the points that they had lost. Shaking herself out of her reverie Hermione trained her thoughts on the task at hand. With renewed purpose she marched up to the wooden door that was stood in the way between her and the task that she had been assigned to do.

Hermione could feel her stomach coiling in knots out of nervousness. The tension of the moment felt thick. Letting out a breath that she didn't know she was holding Hermione touched the door handle only to find it locked. With her wand still in her hand Hermione said "Alohamora" pointing her now unlit wand at the iron door handle; a light orange glow seeped quickly from the tip of her wand through the key whole and clicked unlocking the door.

Before she could lose her nerve Hermione pulled the handle and the door swung open, its hinges creaked from lack of use. Hermione stepped through the threshold though she could feel the rapid beating of her heart. Upon entering the office she waved her wand and the torches that lined the walls were lit by tiny flames which casted shadows around the room.

The room was unsurprising empty – void of any evidence that anyone has ever occupied it. Looking around Hermione didn't see anything suspicious or out of place. There was one cabinet at the other side of the room adjacent to the bookshelf. While Taking a stroll around the room Hermione glanced around in curiosity trying to envision a greasy haired man grading papers at the empty desk near a equally empty bookshelf. Then, something caught her eye near where she was standing. Walking closer to get a better look, Hermione noticed that the wall had shifted revealing a wooden cupboard. The way the cabinet presented itself was much like the Room of Requirement. Eying the concealable cupboard in wonder Hermione opened it and, unlike the cabinet she already searched, this one was not empty. She was amazed when she saw what sitting inside it – the pensive. Never had she actually seen one in person. The magical device levitated a few inches off the shelf waiting to be used. And, beside it was a potion vial that contained a blue shimmering liquid.

Her hands were shaking when Hermione reached out and touched the floating object. Feeling the smooth engraved wooden bowl Hermione picked it up and read the ruins that were carved on the bowls surface.

"Memories Are Pieces Of The Past That Will Always Be with You" she read, her voice thoughtful.

_Dumbledore probably left this to Professor Snape knowing that he would be in need of it; _Hermione reflected briefly before gently flinging the device like a Frisbee and the pensive floated easily over to the desk. Taking the potion vial from its place in the cupboard Hermione walked over to the desk.

Once she reached the desk Hermione was about to set the potion down when she noticed something white protruding from the bottom of the flask. Raising the bottke up above eye level Hermione saw a tightly folded up piece of parchment stuck to the bottle. When she went to pull the parchment she felt a warm sensation grace her fingertips before it fell easily into her hand. Setting the vial down Hermione unfolded the parchment and she saw nothing; only a blank piece of crumbled up paper. Then, words began to appear on the page and soon formed a letter, addressed to her.

Brown eyes went wide as she read the letter.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_If you are the reading this then I can presume that you found the hidden pensive which would have only been revealed to you and you only; because of your unique magical signature. An advanced charm, one that you may not even be aware of until now, can confirm a witches or wizards magical signature when they enter a residence of some sort, similar to what the muggles would call an alarm system. If anyone other than you tried to enter my office then they'd find themselves unable to do so. _

_Anyway, I will get straight to the point. I'm dead which is the reason you, Miss Granger, are even in the situation that you are. What should a your person is a memory of a person from my past though I will withold that piece of information. As an Order member and Potter's best friend I expect you to go through with this mission though I suppose you do have the right to refuse but your know-it-all tendencies may not allow it._

_Knowing you are just bursting with questions I will answer only one: Professor Dumbledore helped devise this entire mission - my death though not planned was inevitable, I knew that Lod Voldemort would come for me at some point and it would be only a matter of time - I would not survive the second war. _

_Moving on, you will be traveling by means of a memory, however, the pensive itself has been converted into a time travel portkey. You job is to watch over Lily Evans (note I did not say Potter). The reason Lily Evan's is in need of protection will become clear in due more than one life can be spare this time. However, time is a sensitive area of magic so use caution - only do what you are assigned to do. I trust you already know the rules of time-travel.  
_

_While you are there change your full name to Gwendolyn Rose Stryder who is a muggle-born that attended __Beauxbatons. You moved back to England after your graduation and your parents died in a car accident at the beginning of your last year. Also, Glamour yourself as well to anything you see fit. You are not to take anything with you with the exception of your wand and the clothes you are wearing. You are the brightest witch of your year - figure that part out - modify memories do what you have to to secure a living whilst you are watching over Lily. Therefore this task requires some Slytherin resourcefulness from you. _  


___When it is time to come back to your current time there is spell with a diagram on the back of this letter. DO NOT let anyone find this letter in between now and the time you are ready to come back here. Once you know the spell destroy this letter. _

_I leave this letter here_

_Good Luck_

_Professor Snape_

Hermione pocketed the crumpled letter and stared into the murky liquid that swirled with white whips of memories and every once in awhile a memory would show itself for a second before dissolving into the cloudy liquid again.

Holding the flask up for inspection Hermione watched the white translucent strand of the memory that Snape gave her swirl in its container. She wondered what the white mist held in its swirling depths. Hermione picked up the potion vial and uncorked the bottle and downed the entire potion in two big gulps; she wanted to get it in her system as soon as possible before she had the chance to over analyze her every move. She slammed the empty vial down onto the desk coughing all the while.

Clearing her throat Hermione unstopped the flask that held the memory and dumped its contents into the pensive. The opaque liquid inside the pensive churned with its newest addition. Without giving it an ounce of thought Hermione bent down and submerged her head into cool watery memory, but she didn't feel wet. Instead, she felt like she was falling, going down, deeper into the past.

Hermione was soon lowed onto the hard gray pavement, much to her relief. Hermione took a deep breathe and stood still for a moment to gather her wits. She blinked a few times adjusting to the light or lack of as it was nighttime, The only thing that made it possible for Hermione to see was the light that was coming through the cracked doorway. Because of the light Hermione saw that she was in a nursery. A soft whimper startled the young witch and she followed the noise to its source. She reached a crib and looked inside to see a baby fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"You're not Harry!" Hermione said aloud more of a confirmation to herself than anything else as she looked the nameless man up and down – he looked almost exactly like Harry and the resemblance was uncanny.

This man and her best friend could pass as twins – almost. But minor differences made it easy to differentiate between the two men.

_Definitely not Harry._

This stranger was tall and thin compared to Harry whom was a little shorter and had a seeker's agile build. He had the same mop of messy jet-black hair that stuck up in the back. Hazel eyes were behind round wiry glasses - they weren't the brilliant emerald that her best friend had inherited from his mother. What was notable, in Hermione's opinion, was the fact that they sparkled with warmth and maturity – the dark haunted look that often was seen swirling in the depths of her friend's green orbs was absent. His nose was only the slightest bit longer. And no lightning-bolt shaped scar was plastered on his forehead.

However, Hermione sensed that something was familiar – as if she had seen him somewhere before.

_Hang on… but that's impossible…_ Hermione thought, growing more frantic. She hoped her logical mind was wrong, but alas it wasn't.

James, momentarily confused at his guest's outburst, shook his head. A warm smile spread across his lips as he said, "No, I am most certainly not Harry – the name is James, James Potter. And, in regards to your earlier question you are in my house."

A surprised expression graced his guest's pretty face for a fraction of a second before it was quickly replaced with indifference.

If James noticed he didn't show it.

Plucking up the tray laden with food from the nightstand James then plopped it down on Hermione's lap saying, "Right, well I hope you do not mind but I took the liberty of fixing you something to eat, I figured you'd be hungry when you woke up, I wasn't sure what you liked so I whipped up everything I could think of." The tray was filled with various foods from porridge to Yorkshire pudding to treacle tart.

"Thank you" the girl softly replied, her eyes quickly darting to the food, unable to meet his.

Clearing his throat, he got Hermione's attention once more, "I'll leave you alone to eat, but before I go I should inform you that you should take the potions that the healer prescribed for you – they are on the tray with your food, he said indicating to the potion vials filled with different colored substances.

"There are fresh clothes in the closet and dresser – I asked if my mother would let you borrow some of her clothes until we got you some of your own and she agreed. She is about your size so they should fit without requiring more than a simple resizing charm – the clothes you were wearing when I found you were both unsuitable for the weather and in ruins, although Ursa, my house elf, managed to clean your underthings," he said, blushing. "At least you will be fully clothed comfortably."

"If you would like to shower there is an guest bathroom through that door he said pointing to a door across the room - I had my house elf Ursa go and pick up some bathroom necessities" – the pink color intensified on his cheeks when he added, "everything a uh…woman needs is at your disposal…"

Finally he added, "In case you go searching for your wand I placed it in the bedside table drawer. I'll be downstairs if you need me, feel free to come down when you are ready" James finished and with one final glance he was gone."

Once she was alone, Hermione picked up the tray and set it aside. She reached over and opened the drawer in her nightstand and found her wand immediately. The minute her fingertips touched the slender piece of wood a warm sensation shot up her right arm and swept through her entire body – the wand was reunited with its mistress.

Returning to her upright position, Hermione waved her wand, nonverbally casting a simple charm and red letters and numbers flashed in the air reading – September 4th, 1978. It was the past or current date as it were. The date faded as quickly as it appeared causing Hermione to rub her temples, feeling a headache coming on. The date only confirmed her suspicions though seeing a very much alive and young James Potter was proof enough in itself.

The only thing that comforted the young witch was the fact that her wand was indeed the familiar and hers alone – Vine 10 ¾ inches long with a Dragon Heartstring core – the intricate vine design creeping up the wand from the handle to the tip finished it off. It was something familiar in an unfamiliar environment.

For once in her life Hermione was at a loss of what to do – her attempts to remember how she had gotten herself in this situation were fruitless. Everything seemed foggy. The only thing she could recall were flashes of green light and then nothing. She did know for a fact, however, that her parents were dead - the ache of grief in her chest told her that. Though the details of that fateful event were no longer clear – they were becoming more distorted like it hadn't happened recently at all – the events were clear as day when she came to – nothing made sense.

Then it hit her like a ton of bricks – _Dumbledore_. He would know what to do. Thinking to herself, Hermione began trying to decide what to do for the time being.

_I have to keep a low profile, she reasoned, just my presence here can drastically alter the course of the future and that mustn't happen. Oh God, Harry's father... he had seen me… but, he hasn't asked my name… let's see, I could place memory altercation spells on him - alter his memories to think he met someone else in a park or something…_

But, the minute that idea popped into her head it was dismissed just as quickly. Hermione didn't have the heart to lay her wand on him after all the kindness he had shown her by bringing her back to health and opening his home to her, her heart wouldn't allow it. He hadn't even asked for her name, just caring for some stranger in their time of need.

_I have to get out of here quickly,_ Hermione decided.

For now she had to be careful with what she said and/or did lest she give away vital information that could have disastrous consequences.

Hermione made quick work of breakfast before she went to the closet and picked out an outfit from the abundance of clothing options for her to choose from. She then went to the dresser finding cleaned undergarments and headed off to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom that James had pointed out earlier, she showered and wrapped herself in a fluffy white towel – she then proceeded to cast a quick drying spell and finish the rest of her hygienic routine.

Hermione dressed – she wore a light periwinkle jumper with black jean like pants and black loafers that resized to the size of her small feet, and a matching periwinkle witch's robe which she had clasped together the sides, finishing the outfit; James' mum had excellent taste - being from a pureblood family allowed for the expensive quality clothing she currently owned.

Then she brushed her thick wavy chestnut colored hair before locating a clip and pulling it halfway up – Ursa had stocked the guest bathroom full of everything for her convenience. She would have to thank the elf once she saw her. Checking her reflection in the mirror, she headed back to her room and put the clothes in an empty hamper off to the side. It was there that she saw a little house elf dressed in a simple dress with the Potter crest stitched in gold on the right side of the chest. Ursa was cleaning the remains of her breakfast, vanishing the empty potion vials and plates with a snap of her fingers.

"Oh, allow me to help." Hermione offered inching closer to the female elf that was now tidying the room up even though it wasn't very messy to begin with.

The elf in question turned and looked at the girl her master was currently caring for. She bowed low, something Hermione detested because it was a sign of inferiority and said as she rose back up, "Hello, Miss, I is Ursa a house elf to the noble and ancient house of Potter and I will be at your service when you is needing me. Master Potter gave me instructions to tend to you."

Before Hermione could get a word in edgewise the persistent little elf refused her offer saying, "I cans do it miss," before returning back to her work. Frowning at the answer, Hermione tried again, "I could wash my dirty clothes if you like?"

Stopping what she was doing Ursa said a little more firmly, "I is be doing it miss."  
"Hermione Granger" Hermione helped clarifying her name pronouncing it slowly so the elf would call her by her name and not Miss. She figured since she was a muggleborn no one would recognize her surname anyway.

The house elf decided to call her Miss Grangy after having difficulty with Granger. However, Hermione failed in getting the elf to call her by her first name.

After trying a few more times the house elf would not allow Hermione to help her with anything, though the brunette witch did manage to thank the elf for what she did for her. However, it was with surprising strength Hermione was forced outside the room as "Master Potter is waiting on yous Miss Grangy" was her way of shooing her out of the room.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione descended the stairs and searched for the man who had saved her life; she found him sitting by the fire place in the living room reading the Daily Prophet.

"James," she said tentatively. His name tasted metallic on her tongue unfamiliar to her ears being as she never met the man and he was dead in her time. The sound of his name being called caused the man to look up and upon seeing his guest he grinned. He banished his paper in an instant and stood up to greet her. Meanwhile, Hermione tried forming words in her head, how do you thank someone for brining you into their home? A simple thank you seemed inadequate.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Just so you guys know, Hermione will be 17 (adult age in the wizarding world) on September 20th which is the month that this story begins at – I say this because she mentions Hogwarts which makes James a little older than her because he already graduated. So, nothing creepy is going on.

P.S. For future reference phrases or words that are in _italics _are character thoughts. This is the updated version as I wasn't too fond of the original chapter. Tell me which you like better IF you do reread it, if you are reading it for the first time, I hope you like it!

**Chapter Four**

James looked up from his newspaper to see his guest fully dressed and standing nervously in the doorway.

James felt his heart stop. Periwinkle robes looked beautiful on her.

He wasn't a pig by any means but he was still a full blooded male who happened to be single - so he'd felt no qualms about discretely appreciating a female's good looks. She looked to be about his age seventeen or possibly early twenties at the most. This girl seemed to possess a classic beauty all her own without flaunting it as she wore none of the makeup Ursa had brought her. She was of average height, about five feet and five inches tall. Her thick wavy chestnut brown hair fell just inches above her chest. She had a lovely face with big brown eyes, a small dainty nose, and full, pouty pink lips. Her ivory complexion was flawless. She had a slender figure but the robes hid her womanly curves.

"I see you've found everything alright?" he asked, but the question came out as more of a statement. The nameless girl nodded.

Sensing her discomfort he beckoned her forward – "Come now, I won't bite… much." James said, a playful grin appearing on his lips.

She stepped forward looking around his living room: the warm cream color of the walls made the room look warm and inviting. The flooring was made of some sort of medium colored wood maybe a cherry perhaps. Over top of the hardwood flooring was a large Gryffindor like rug that covered the majority of the wood paneling underneath. Resting on the rug was an antique looking mahogany coffee table which was surrounded by a deep red sofa on the right and matching plush armchairs which were across from it on the left - the arranged furniture was near the stone fire place which crackled in a low fire ridding the chill from the autumn air. On the right, there were colonial windows that showed the afternoon sunlight filtering through and spilling its yellow rays into the room: two crimson upholstered wooded chairs were angled slightly facing the rest of the room. On the left there was a small rectangular table that matched the coffee table. On it were a bit of miscellaneous things such as a couple books, a pile of paperwork, a wand, and some old newspapers. It was fairly simple but homey.

However, Hermione noticed that something was off – as it something was missing. There was a small assortment pictures on the mantle of the fireplace ranging from pictures of James and his best mates while they were in school to pictures of an older couple that Hermione guessed to be James' parents because he greatly resembled them.

Hermione examined the photos more closely; the people in the pictures were smiling and waving at her from their frames.

Lily Potter was absent from all of them. There were no pictures of her and James from their seventh year when they supposedly started dating and there was no wedding picture that couples usually displayed proudly in their homes. Also, the house itself lacked any feminine touch that would suggest a woman lived in there as well.

Hermione thought it quite odd – it didn't match up to the stories that Sirius and Remus had told her, Harry and Ron during their time spent at Grimmauld Place. According to them, Lily and James got married shortly after they graduated from Hogwarts and judging by the date - they graduated recently; this year as a matter of fact…But, there was no young married couple just a man living in solitude by himself. Hermione didn't know what was going on. It just didn't add up with that she knew.

Hermione finished her survey around the room and met the gaze of one James Potter.

Realizing that he was speaking she tried to pay more attention - she had caught the last bit where he had said, "Please, take a seat – can I get you something to drink – coffee, tea, hot coca perhaps? I can whip up anything you want." James said, deeply wanting to make her as comfortable as possible though he was unsure as why he wanted to impress this stranger so much.

The girl shook her head as a way of declining his offer of drinks.

"No thank you, I'm fine," was her reply.

"If you're sure," He answered.

The girl turned her gaze to the flames crackling in the hearth. She looked lost and oh so sad. Her demeanor didn't sit well with him; he grew worried.

"How are you feeling now that you are up and moving?" James asked, her attention flickered back to him - he was a little concerned that she may have gotten too active too soon and had half the mind to send her back to bed.

Hermione was deeply touched by his concern.

"I am fine, considering..." She said allowing the sentence to trail.

He nodded in understanding; physically she may have been better as the healer did an excellent job and there seemed to be no mental damage, but after something like that, how she was handling it emotionally was a different matter all together.

A few moments had passed and neither was saying much of anything. James knew that he couldn't keep her – she could have a family, friends, or possibly even a boyfriend to return to and now that she was in better health…. but that didn't mean he wanted her to leave.

"So." James began, "I was wondering, not that I am trying to get rid of you or anything, but when I found you not only were you in pretty bad shape but you were alone - is there any family I can get a hold of for you? Mum, dad, maybe a friend or boyfriend, anyone? I am sure they must be worried sick, now that you're injuries have been tended to I feel better about you going home."

Hermione bowed her head - her hair falling in a chestnut curtain, hiding her face from his gentle eyes.

Tears threatened to fall as Hermione was reminded of her newly acquired status – she was now an orphan. She was alone. There was no one - especially where she was now. All Hermione had was herself.

"No. There isn't anyone you can contact. I haven't got a boyfriend and my friends... They won't be able to reach me as everything happened rather unexpectedly and they haven't any clues to my whereabouts. And I have no family. My parents are dead. I'm an only child - so there aren't any siblings who would be looking for me either. And there are no close relatives to speak of," she finished, her voice cracking with thick emotion.

James felt his stomach drop at her heartbreaking confession as the young witch tried desperately to hold herself together.

He abruptly got up from his seat, sat on the arm of her chair, and pulled the trembling witch into his arms. She tensed up at first, then she slowly relaxed into his embrace. James didn't say anything, he just held her – his chin rested on top of her head as he rubbed soothing circles on her back trying to provide any small ounce of comfort he could.

Hermione eventually pulled away un-balling her fists from the front of his unclasped robes. She looked up into James' hazel eyes and saw pity. She hated to be the reason for it.

"I'm so sor-." Hermione cut him off with a shake of her head.

"Don't. You didn't know," she said her voice barely above a whisper.

He tucked a stray hair behind her ear, then wiped the trail of tears that she had tried, without any success, to hide – Hermione hadn't wanted James to see her cry.

While she collected herself, James couldn't help but notice that it felt natural for him to be like her; holding her so intimately.

"What is your name?" James murmured his voice just as soft as hers had been. He hadn't moved from his spot at her side.

"Hermione." She breathed. "Hermione Granger."

Seeing as she was muggle-born, Hermione didn't find any reason not to give her real name.

_Hermione. What a beautiful name._James thought, looking at the witch before him.

"I guess you'll just have to stay here then," James said suddenly causing Hermione to look up at him in surprise – that was exactly the opposite of her original plan; she should be _leaving. _

As a matter of fact she planned on leaving sometime that day, but as she'd been raised with proper manners she wasn't about to just up and leave without so much as a thank you and a good bye.

"No, I can't."

"Of course you can. There is plenty of room in this house for the both of us. And, I'm at Auror training all day during the weekdays anyway so you won't be a burden or anything like that."

I don't want to overstay my welcome - I'll go stay at the Leaky Cauldron or something until I figure out what to do about the mess I seem to have gotten myself into."

_I can't let her leave._

James snorted. "Nonsense. I won't have it. You'll be staying here – the Leaky Cauldron is…is not renting out rooms because Tom (the old bartender) doesn't trust who is coming through his door these days… with Voldemort on the rise and all," James hurriedly said as he ran a hand through his already unruly hair; he did it whenever he was nervous whether it is over a girl or he was making something up on the spot.

Hermione arched her eyebrow in suspicion.

"Really?"

"Yes" James replied evenly.

"Ok – where is the nearest town? I can stay at a motel."

"There isn't a motel in the village and the next town is miles off. Besides, you haven't any money. I certainly didn't see pockets in that dress you were wearing when I found you."

Hermione looked at him sharply, more out of embarrassment because she knew that James was in fact right.

"Of course I do. I have money at Gringotts," she said coolly not willing to admit she was indeed flat broke.

"Alright, we will just go to Gringotts and withdraw some money then I very well can't hold you here against your will, and you can use the floo, if you like, to get to the motel in the next town," James bluffed.

Hermione sighed; she clearly wasn't about to win this one.

"Ok fine, I don't have a vault at Gringotts," She admitted grudgingly.

"Then it is settled," he declared.

"Won't your girlfriend get upset about you having another woman in your house?" Hermione questioned.

The apparent absence of the woman James should have been married to had been nagging at her subconscious since she noticed that Lily was nowhere to be found in James' life.

James laughed outright. "Girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend – not since Hogwarts anyway - and my schedule with Auror training and all that don't really leave room for much of a social life," He said casually, shrugging his shoulders.

"But... but, what about Lily – at least that's what I think her name was… I am a year younger. At Hogwarts, you and her – surely…"

A hardened look crossed his handsome features. His tone was cold when he spoke his next few words.

"Evans and I never happened – needless to say she wasn't the person I believed her to be."

"Oh," Hermione said, astonished. What else could you say when your best friend's father seemed to have such ill opinions towards his mother?

Now, Hermione was really confused. All those stories said they loved one another like no other – but the way he talked of her just now suggested otherwise.

James's friendly disposition returned after he sat for a moment brooding.

"No use dwelling on the past, eh?" He asked cheerfully.

"Right," Hermione agreed distractedly, "no use."

Before Hermione could even begin to ponder her best friend's parents' lack of relationship, James stood up offering his hand.

"Since you'll be staying for awhile, how about a grand tour of my humble abode?"

Hermione stared at the offered hand for a moment before her heart spoke to her –_ how can I possibly repay James for his kindness? – Opening his home to a broke stranger so willingly…._

"James… I... is there some way I can repay you? You've done so much for me already I feel like I'm taking advantage."

James observed her upturned face from her sitting position in the chair – she worried of repaying _him_ – James wasn't bothered he didn't do it because he expected something in return - "I don't want you to think anything of it, alright? I didn't do anything that you wouldn't have done. So, no worries. If it makes you feel any better your life is my reward and I would have never expect anything from you anyway. You cannot put a price on someone's life for that is priceless."

Hermione searched his face but she could see that he was not going to budge. He looked serious, daring for her to try and counter his reasoning. James still stood there waiting for her response.

She sighed upon realizing that she was stuck between a rock and a hard place. She had nowhere else to go and no money – staying with James was her only option and she hated burdening him with her presence. She made a silent promise to herself not to be too much trouble for the young wizard.

Hermione then agreed and took his offered hand. The second their fingertips brushed one another's a tingle shot up her arm and their eyes locked. Hermione wondered if he felt it too.

She was the first to break eye contact; a light blush had blossomed on her cheeks.  
James couldn't help but smirk at her reaction but didn't comment – he too felt a tingling sensation when they touched.

He led her through his home, showing her the downstairs first. He showed her the kitchen, his study, and a half bathroom. There was also a potions room and, to her excitement, a small library, both of which were hidden by magic that made the doors look like ordinary wall when you walked passed them. However, when you were in need of either room, the doors would appear.

He then took her upstairs which contained a hall bathroom that usually went unused, three empty guest bedrooms, not including her own, and the master suite with an adjoining bathroom.

Finally, James took her outside. The view outside was breathtaking. He lived in a small village. His home was at the edge of said had a large open yard that was enclosed by trees and shrubbery; it gave off a woodsy feel even though James didn't live in the woods. There was a stone hedge surrounding the front of the house with an iron gate that either prevented or allowed entrance. It was simply a quaint little cottage, though Hermione felt a twinge of sadness for she could easily envision the bright green light flashing through the windows - a striking contrast against the night leaving two people dead and a little boy who would never remember the people who loved him more than life itself.

Afterward, the pair went for a walk around the small village that was Godric's Hollow. James pointed and showed her what the village had to offer. She'd never been to the famous wizarding/muggle community before. It was a charming and lovely little village centre on a village square with only a church, a post office, a pub, and a few retail shops. The residential streets were lined with other quaint cottages similar to James' home, though neither was exactly alike.

They were on their way back to his house when James noticed Hermione looking around a bit awestruck He smiled, he was quite taken with it too.

"It's beautiful James," Hermione said, drinking in the picturesque village as they neared the end of the lane.

"I'm glad you like it, quite fond of it myself." He replied.

They soon had arrived back at his house and James rushed off to the kitchen to make them both a cup of hot chocolate.

Hermione sipped her beverage, the hot liquid burned its way down her throat but she didn't care. It was something hot and it was absolutely delicious. She may be stuck with her best friend's dead father but there were other matters to attend to, such as how to fill her time while she waited to return home. Should she finish her last year at Hogwarts like she was supposed to or just hide from the public until a solution was found. Or, should she try to put a stop to the loss of innocent lives? The latter was the most appealing option.

She wanted nothing more than to save the lives that were tragically cut short in her own time but something was holding her back. Her heart was telling her _save lives consequences be damned _but her head would not agree it knew the consequences of such an act: _as great as that sounds, there could be terrible consequence for altering the future. Everything happens for a reason._

Hermione knew she had to speak to Dumbledore soon; he'd be able to provide some insight into her predicament. She knew that she would have to bring the subject up sooner or later. It simply couldn't be avoided. Plus, James was, at least to her knowledge, a member of the Order of the Phoenix, and his friends were bound to come around at some point. Dumbledore would find out about her existence one way or another. So, she figured before things went any farther she'd meet her headmaster as soon as possible.

"James."

"Hmm."

"I know this may seem out of nowhere but I need to speak to Dumbledore. Before I was attacked I was to return to Hogwarts to complete my last year. And, the term has already started as it is. I don't want to miss any more time than necessary. As such, I'll more than likely stay at the castle and be out of your hair."

James understood. "Of course, you did mention you were a year younger, so that made you a sixth year when I was in my seventh, though I can't say I remember you. I was fairly popular in school you know," a ghost of a smirk appeared on his lips at the memories, "but, that doesn't mean much now does it?"

"No, I suppose not, but I kept to myself most of the time anyway."

"What house were you in?" James asked, curious.

_Uh oh. What do I tell him? _

"Gryffindor. But, you may not have seen me much if at all. I went through school pretty much unnoticed and hung out in the library a lot. We just didn't hang out with the same crowd."

A pensive look marred his features as he thought through the past seven years of his life trying to remember her face. But, he couldn't.

"I guess we didn't, though I can't say I'm glad we met a bit later. I wasn't the nicest bloke in school. I had a reputation for being a troublemaker."

Hermione's lips twitched. She knew all about his school days though she wasn't there to see it. Remus and Sirius didn't leave out any details of their shenanigans.

"I remember. But, you grew up. It's what's in here - " she pointed to her heart. " - that really counts. You just had to realize who you really were on your own."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right but it still isn't an excuse for how I acted."

Hermione shrugged, "You can't change it now what's done is done, there is good and bad in all of us it's the part we act on that judges our character."

James appraised her through half lidded eyes, playing her words in his mind.  
What she said made sense and he silently agreed with her.

"Well, I'll just get Dumbledore then, I'm not certain he will be able to stop by tonight, but I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you."

James stood in front of the fireplace and gathered a handful of floo powder into his hand from the small pot floating off to the side nearby. He threw it into the fire that roared to life in emerald green flames.

James stuck his head in the fireplace and said, "Albus Dumbledore's office – Hogwarts."

Swirling colors made him a tad dizzy before they stopped at a familiar looking office. James looked around seeing Dumbledore cooing to Fawks, his pet Phoenix.

"Professor Dumbledore?" James called. The elderly man turned at his name being called and then smiled in his normal grandfatherly way when he saw that it was James Potter, a former student of his.

"Ah, young Mister Potter what a pleasant surprise. What do I owe the pleasure? I suspect this isn't about the order."

James idly wondered about his former headmaster's uncanny ability to know everything before speaking – _The old man never fails to amaze me. _

"No sir, this isn't about the Order – as a matter of fact it is something else entirely… There is a girl at my house… Her name is Hermione… she wanted to speak with you sir."

"Hmm, Hermione - such a lovely and unusual name don't you think? However, I am certain that I don't know anyone of that name. But, give me a few minutes and I'll be over."

James was perplexed. Hermione had said she was still a student so Dumbledore must know her – it wasn't like him to forget his student's names. He knew everyone in the castle.

_Strange. _

James pulled his head out of the fire and turned to his companion. "He will be over shortly."

"Great."

So, the pair filled their time waiting for Dumbledore just making small talk. James told Hermione of his family and his three best friends who his were practically his brothers.

James pulled a picture off the mantle and proceeded to point out who was who and she had to act like she never knew them. Even though she did know them in reality, the Remus and Sirius from her time were completely different from the youthful boys in the picture – so... happy and carefree like there wasn't a war happening around them. Even Peter – well, his younger self anyway – didn't look like the type of person who would later betray his best friend and his best friend's wife to Voldemort. He just looked like an ordinary boy on the verge of everything wonderful – not yet tainted.

_Where is Dumbledore?_ _He should have been_ _here by now. _Hermione thought, eyes continuously darting to the reddish-orange flames.

_Speak of the devil, _Hermione thought to herself as the fire roared to life changing to an emerald green.

A tall thin elderly man stepped out looking just as Hermione remembered him, with a long white beard and matching hair that could be tucked into his belt – except he looked a bit younger.

"Hello, sorry I'm late - had something to take care of at the castle - it appears someone put stink bombs in the second floor corridor. Ah, the follies of being young. Anyway, Mr. Potter mentioned that you wanted to see me?" Dumbledore said looking directly at Hermione – the twinkle in his eyes was as she remembered – she fought the urge to hug the man who had no idea who she was.

"Yes sir, I did. I am sorry it is such short notice."

"Not a problem my dear, now what can I help you with?"

James vacated the room to give his guest and former headmaster some privacy.  
After James left, the headmaster made himself comfortable in the chair James once occupied.

"And, who might you be Miss….? I daresay I don't remember seeing a lovely young witch such as yourself gracing the halls of my castle – though I am getting old so that doesn't say much," he said in the same grandfatherly tone that made students spill their darkest secrets.

Albus took in the young girl before him – he'd never seen such a troubled young witch. She looked as if she had seen too much in her young life more than any older witch or wizard would have seen in their lifetime.

"Hermione Granger, sir. And, no you haven't met me"…_yet._

Hermione bit her lip unsure how to begin. Mustering up all of her Gryffindor courage and stared into her headmaster's piercing blue eyes and she began to speak. **(**

"You may think I am bonkers and by all means use veritaserum if you must - "  
Dumbledore raised his white colored eyebrows at that statement but sat back and just listened – he was sure there wouldn't be a need for any of that.

_What could this girl possibly tell me that would make me think about using a level three substance on her?_

"- but here it goes – I'm from the year 1997….." and she proceeded to tell him everything – though she soon found her memories weren't as clear as they should have been and that scared her.

She knew what happened but the details just weren't there – something similar had happened earlier. So, Hermione gave him highlights of what happened through her six years at Hogwarts starting with the day she found out she was a witch.

Albus regarded the witch with a calculating look as he found himself growing more skeptical as she continued to tell her tale.

"And, that sir is how I ended up here."

There was long pause after she finished talking – a good hour had passed since their little meeting began.

Hermione shifted a little in her seat – The headmaster had yet to say anything.

The seconds ticked by.

Nothing.

The silence continued – Hermione regarded her headmaster's thoughtful face with apprehension.

A heartbeat later Hermione could no longer stand the tension filled silence.

"Sir?"

_It seems I will be in need of veritaserum after all._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I apologize for the long wait! Without furthure ado, chapter 5.

**Chapter Five**

Albus Dumbledore had seen and heard everything throughout his many years on this earth so nothing surprised him. But, the young brunette sitting anxouisly in the chair in front of him sent him for a loop. Time travel was a fickle thing, one could only move back a few hours but going back months, years was simply unheard of. As such the time travelor could not be seen that was absolutely critical because if not then the consequences could be dire.

_A lie, or a trick perhaps. No sixteen year old girl would have a time turner in their possession let along travel years before she was even born...unless.._

_Death Eater. Voldemort must have sent her. Get to me,find out all of our secrets and gain an advantage in this war..._

_Who've you sent Tom? _Albus wondered eying the witch who was currently fussing with the hem of her sleeve. Nervous at being caught perhaps?

_A young girl who is still school age. Send her to the castle have you? Hmm. It seems you've been a bit desparate using children to do your dirty work. However, I can't simpley let her loose on my students I need to find out what she knows, then hopefully bring her to the light, see that the path she is currently on isn't a good one..._

Snapping out of his thoughts Albus looking at Hermione with a calm gaurded expression.

"Interesting story my dear, but do you honestly expect me to believe such a far fetched tale such as that, I am afriad that I do not believe you therefore you can't be trusted. Trying times, you understand. Which leads me to question your loyalties. So, in order to verify if what you say is true, then with your consent, may I uncover this lie for the truth by using vertiserum? One drop is all it takes. I promise no harm will come to you while you are under the influence and if your story proves false, maybe I can help you. You, my dear, are much to young to be involved in any of this."

Hermione stared gobbsmacked. He actually believed her to be a death eater. That..that is insulting. Never would she dream of joing the monster responsible for all the pain and heartache that the wizarding world has been through, herself included. But, she hadn't a choice. If she refused then more suspicion would be raised. Locking her once dead heasmaster in a steely gaze Hermione gave her consent.

"Good, James!" Dumbledore called causing Hermione's eyes to widen. She didn't want him to know, she planned on not telling him because she would be gone out of his mind forever.

A few moments laster footsteps grew louder as the wizard in question approached.

"Yes?" Jame Potter inquired curiously eyes flickering breifly to Hermione before resting his gaze on his fomer headmaster.

"Ah, my boy do you happen to have a batch of vertiserum handy?" James took on a thoughtful expression before answering.

"Yes-"

"Excellent, get me a vial if you please" Dumbledore interupted smiling in his usual grandfatherly way.

James turned an eye brow arched at his former headmaster's odd request facing his female guest. However, Hermione didn't meet his gaze eyes glued to the floor which only piped his curosity, however, he left only to return with a small vial of a clear liquid grasped in his hand.

"Here you are sir."

"Thank you, my boy, now if you please can you make a pot of tea, I'm afraid the cold is rough on my bones in my old age."

"Of course, Hermione would you like a cuppa as well?"

A stiff nod yes in return was all he got. James left the room knowing that something was definitely not right.

Hermione watched as Dumbledore pulled out his wand and muttered a few incoherent words, only nothing happened.

Time slowing spell, he explained, very advanced magic but necessary. I can safely assume that our young Mr. Potter doesn't know a thing yes. The spell will prevent any unwanted interuption for the time being and we have at least a few hours, so lets begin.

After willingly drinking a small gulp of the tasteless liquid Hermione's eyes took on a glazed look letting the aged headmaster know that it was safe to start questioning.

"What is your full name?"

"Hermione Jane Granger." Hermione said monotonelessly.

"When were you born?" Dumbledore asked.

"September 22nd 1980."

"How old are you?"

"16"

Even though Hermione's birthdate came as a bit of a shock Dumbledore kept on quesioning her with basic informative questions not finding anything against her in terms of dark activity. He found out that Hermione was a muggle-born, her parents where Ian and Elizabeth Granger, muggle dentists.

Then, he began the more specific questions on how she gotten into the position that she was in now.

"You said you landed on James' property..how?"

"I..I don't know."

"How do you not know?"

"I can't remember."

"Let's start from the beginning, what happened the night you landed in James' yard?"

"...A fight, two flashes of green light, then nothing. I don't remember anything else."

"ok, lets try something else, you went to hogwarts?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"1991 to present."

"What house where you in?"

"Gryffindor"

"Who where your two best friends?"

"Don't know."

"What was your first year like?"

"I don't know."

"Second?"

"Not sure."

"Third?"

"Can't remember"

"Do you know anything about the last six years of your life at Hogwarts?"

"No."

"James said his house elf saw some sort of powder on your old clothes, does that mean anything to you?"

"No."

"Can you remember anything?"

"Bits and pieces, but its like a far away dream, I can't recall anything specific just images of things that I am not sure that actually happened?'

"What do you remember?'

"a boy with messy jet black hair and green eyes and a red head."

"Do you know their names?"

"No."

"Do you remember all the magic you learned?"

"Yes."

"What type of wand do you have?"

"Vine, Dragon Heartstring, 10 ¾ inches long."

"Ok, Miss Granger, time will be up in about three minutes then the potion will ware off."

Three minutes later...

Hermione felt her trance like state lift and she blinked coming out of her stupor.

"Welcome back Miss Granger" Dumbledore said warmly.

She smiled seeing the trust in his eyes, all was right again.

He then turned grave which gave way to apprehension.

"Miss Granger..or Hermione as it were I do believe you, I am sorry that I put this much stress on your shoulders with the whole questioning process but these times are dark and no one can be trusted, Voldemort will stop at nothing in order to get what he wants."

Hermione nodded and said, "I understand sir, no harm done" her voice empathetic.

"On another note I am afriad to break some rather unsettling news, keep in mind that this is just a theory and I will do more research on the matter but, from what I gathered from the questionare, Miss Granger... your memories are fading out or rather lessening in their quality."

"What?" Hermione breathed trying to wrap her mind around what he just told her.

"From what you told about your birth date and the powder on your old clothes it seems that you traveled through time, I will ask James if he still has your old outfit to test the powder if it still on it for you on a later date just to be certain but I have a strong hunch that that is the case. It seems that the more time you spend here, the more of your future memories disappear because they essentially haven't happened yet and you are no longer part of your previous time line."

Hermione said nothing and continued listening.

"They won't all go away of course, your knowledge is stored elsewhere in the brain so that remains untouched because it is universal, all witches and wizards learn magic no matter what era they are from. However, anything that was personal like who your friends were or what house you were in..they no longer exist."

Hermione sucked in a breath. "How is it I remmeber my parents and my birthday and bits and pieces of the last couple of days and such?" She questioned.

"Ah, yes well you haven't changed meaning you are still Hermione Granger nothing can change that, so n, as naturally your birthdate did not change, as for your parents, they are your parents and you have a blood connection to them so you will always remember them but nothing else, that's how you remembered that they were dead, because of the famial connection, even time cannot erase that. Regarding the last part of your question, for one it is a slow process, and in a sense your memories will not completely go away but they will be shall we say disjointed because you are no longer there and therefore nothing has actually happened yet of what you have encountered. You will never actually completely forget everything but it will become snippets of information because it no longer exists but seeing as it is a part of you your brain will never forget everything but details will begin to fade as time wares on because the future essentially no longer exists with you being here."

Dumbledore explained.

Hermione thought about it for a moment before another question came to mind.

"How is it we can use time turners then if traveling throught time affects your memories?"

"You are only going back a few hours or less, and returning in a short period of time, that is not long enough for anything to be affected."

Hermione digested all the information that the elder wizard through at her..it all made sence to her now but..what did that mean exactly?

"Sir, is there a way for me to go home?" Hermione asked hopefully.

Dumbledore sat there silent for a moment before responding.

"I do not have that answer Miss Granger I will test the powder to see if there is a way to return you to your time line but I cannot and will not make such promises that it will happen."

Hermione noded a bit disapointed.

"Well, what do you suggest that I do?"

Dumbledore thought about it for a few moments the he replied,

"you have three options: one, return to Hogwarts and finish your last year, two stay here with James and I can get you a private tutor if you do not wish to face the school as the 'new' student, you would be a bit of a celebrety I'd say Hogwarts never had a transfer student, or not continue your education at all if you do not wish though I strong advice against it."

Hermione immediately decided to go back to Hogwarts, she missed the schools and would love to complete her education properly no matter what time line she was in.

So, she told him of her decision.

"Excellent, you will be resorted in my office, more of a formality really, and we will come up with a cover story if you'd like to explain your where abouts in case people start asking questions..."

"Oh, um I already told James that I attended Hogwarts and was a Gryffindore that was a year below him..But, I kept to myself a lot so no one really heard of me" Hermione answered a bit tentatively wondering if she'd made some sort of mistake.

"Yes, that could work, but what of the younger student's they won't recognize you? Especially those in your year."

Dumbledore pointed out. Then he added, "we could say that you were pulled out for a extended period of time because of a death in the family and no one would think twice of it assuming you were just returning and that while you were away a tutor tutored you in your studies so you wouldn't miss anything when you returned to school"

Dumbledore said sypathetically feeling sorry for the girl, it pained him to think that Hermione was now parentless.

Hermione showed her approval.

Dumbledore then pulled out a strange looking pocket watch, "Is that the time? Oh my, well I best be off Miss Granger, I trust that you are safe in James' care, he is a stubborn lad but he means well if I know Mr. Potter like I think I do then he won't be quick to let you leave now that you are safe, a hero complex I suppose and of course it's nice to be in the company of such a pretty girl" he said winking at the last part.

Hermione blushed.

"I will send an owl in a short time to discuss your arrival back to the castle and some money via Gringotts to buy school supplies and have a little spare coins."

Hermione was bout to interupt when he added, "its on the school my dear, consider is a scholarship if you will, Hogwarts does offer scholarships to its more..needy students" He finished sentatively.

Hermione reluctantly accepted knowing she had no real options. Then a thought occurred to her.

"Professor," Hermione inquired as her headmaster raised his wand, "is it possible to do an intership with the school nurse? I was planning to become a healer after Hogwarts."

He smiled, "of course, I will send you a copy of your time table when I send you the letter I mentioned earlier."

Hermione smiled back as the elder man waved his wand again and James came through the doorwar at that exact moment carrying two steaming cups of tea with one floating ahead of him.

"Here you go"

Hermione took the cup greatfully. The trio drank their tea informing James of what was going to happen. He wasn't all that happy when he found Hermioone was going away but perked up when he saw that he could visit on Hogsmeade weekends and Holidays. After they finished talking and goodbye's were exchanged Dumbledore was preparing to leave. But, before he did while James' back was turned when Hermione had his attenion Dumbledore cast a quick modification spell so James would not remember the vertiserum only everything else.

In a flurry of green flames Professor Dumbledore was gone and Hermione was left to wonder if she'd ever return home.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Alright, here is the revised version of chapter six. Thanks to my AMAZING Beta EllaLewis this chapter is fully edited. Enjoy!

**Chapter Six**

Two days passed before Hermione received her letter from Professor Dumbledore. He had arranged for Professor McGonagall to come collect her via floo as there was no point for her to travel on the Hogwarts Express. She had gotten her time-table which placed her in all seventh year NEWT level classes along with the internship with Madam Pomprey.

"Right, well you've acquired a trip to Diagon Alley then," Hermione recalled James saying after she had gave him a short overview of what Dumbledore had explained in the letter.

Which was why she found herself alongside James' mother, Dorea Potter, at the brick wall behind the shabby tavern that was The Leaky Cauldron. Dorea was a beautiful, aristocratic woman with silky, jet-black hair pulled in an elegant half do, pale features, and cool blue eyes that shined like sapphires. The only things that belied her age were a few grey streaks standing out against the color of her hair and a few minuscule wrinkles around her eyes.

In the brief time that Hermione had known the woman, she thought it was a little intimidating to be standing in Dorea's presence. The woman was every bit of the high caliber pure-blood that she was raised to be: powerful, detached, graceful, wealthy, and with a hint of darkness that was as mysterious as it was scary.

Despite her cold exterior, Hermione soon found Dorea Potter outside of the public eye a warm person who dearly loved her son.

o~O~o

"Well, Hermione, now that we are away from my ever persistent son, let's do a little shopping, shall we?" Dorea said as she tapped the bricks with her wand in a specific pattern. To Hermione's amazement, the bricks jiggled out of place, revealing an archway opening into a hubbub of busy activity. People dotted the streets wearing robes and cloaks of various colors. Some even sported odd looking hats. Men trotted grumpily after their shopping wives, mothers pulled their overly excited children along by the hand, and Hermione could see a group of boys ogling a racing broom that stood proudly on display at Quality Quidditch Supplies.

Hermione looked around in awe at the shops as they walked down the cobblestone path. She didn't know where to go first.

"Let's get all of your school supplies first. Then we can grab some lunch and shop for your new wardrobe," Dorea offered, taking the list out of Hermione's grip and scanning it quickly before handing it back to the younger witch.

The two women made their way through the alley buying quills, ink, and parchment; textbooks; dragon-hide gloves; a cauldron; and a few sets of the school uniform, which included a pointed hat and matching grey gloves, along with a cloak, for winter.

Reaching a quaint little restaurant at the far end of the alley, Dorea shrunk the last of their purchases before depositing them into her robe pocket.

Sitting down at a table that was outside, Dorea studied, through inquisitive eyes, the girl who mysteriously popped into her son's life. She wondered about her story, James hadn't related much. He'd only said that Hermione's muggle family was attacked, her parents killed, and that somehow she had ended up on James' estate. It was very sad and Dorea felt bad for the poor girl. But, that was all she knew about her. Her son was a good man she was proud to admit. As much as she wanted to press James for more details she knew it wasn't her place. While she worried over her son's welfare constantly, especially with the occupation he'd chosen, she knew that she had raised her son with a good head on his shoulders and that he'd be alright. Besides, he was an adult now. An adult who didn't want his mother coddling him, not that she didn't get a chance to here and there. Still, herself and her husband corresponded with James through letters.

The girl was pretty, Dorea reasoned; well, beautiful, actually, with an average height, a slim figure, wavy brown hair that looked like the light colors of chestnuts, a creamy ivory complexion, large almond dark brown eyes, full pouty pink lips, and a dainty nose. Any man would be lucky to have her. But, Dorea knew from their conversations that the girl, Hermione, was anything but shallow, rather intellectual and witty. Though beneath the brains there was something else, something that Dorea couldn't pinpoint just yet as she didn't really know Hermione. Also, as Dorea watched her interactions with the people around her from an accidental bump into a stranger to talking to the store clerks, she seemed to be a exceptionally kind woman, something Dorea hadn't seen much of in her youth being raised in a influential dark family.

"Here you go," their waitress said, breaking Dorea from her musings.

With a curt nod, Dorea dismissed the waitress and daintily began cutting at her lamb chop.

The sound of scraping utensils was the only thing that deceived the silent atmosphere as the pair were engrossed in their meals.

"It seems my son is quite taken with you... He hasn't told me very much about you, though. Where are you originally from" Dorea inquired politely, trying to make conversation.

"Oh, um, I'm not-" Hermione started but was interrupted by an elderly woman appearing at their table.

Whatever Hermione was beginning to say faltered as soon as both women looked up to see the tall, aristocratic woman wearing emerald designer robes. Her sleek, peppered hair was pulled into an elegant bun and her icy grey eyes held not the least bit of warmth. She hadn't aged well, though she still emitted an air of snootiness that screamed forecast of her superior attitude.

"Dorea, darling, it's been ages, how are you? I am rather surprised to see you hear this time of day," the nameless woman said in a voice that practically dripped with poisoned honey.

Dorea gracefully stood up, clasping the other woman's hand in a stiff grip. A mask of indifference slipped onto Dorea's face with practiced ease.

"Druella, I am quite well, thank you, just doing some shopping, are you and your husband well? And the children?" Dorea inquired formally in reply.

"Yes we both are doing fine; the children are busy - my Narcissa recently married Lucius Malfoy, haven't you heard; it's been all the press had been talking about, of course. They make a fine match I say, she married into one of the most influential pure-blood families you know. Bella is has just accepted a offer that she simply could not refuse. I am the most proud." Druella finished an arrogant smirk barely concealed by the not-so-genuine smile that crossed her red painted lips.

"Would you..." Before Dorea could finish whatever she was going to say, Druella cut her off.

"And who might you be?" Druella asked, looking Hermione up and down through narrowed eyes. Hermione didn't get a chance to speak, however, because Dorea spoke for her with pride lighting up her face.

"Oh my, where are my manners? Hermione, this is Druella Black, Druella this is Hermione..my son's fiancée."

Hermione's eyes widened just a fraction, but Dorea's look told her to go along with it.

Standing up as well, Hermione graciously said "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance ma'am."  
"Yes, it is indeed, I am pleased to meet you Hermione, is it? My my, James does know how to pick them doesn't he..I sure hope your blood is pure, what a waste it would be to tarnish the Potter name with a mudblood, though a halfblood wouldn't be much better. Why haven't I heard of it in the papers? Surely the Potters would want the wizarding world to know of this blessed union?" Druella asked directing the question to Dorea.

"They just recently got engaged," Dorea said coolly, ending that discussion.

"I see. Well, you have my congratulations. I suspect we will be seeing more of each other Hermione, the Potters are the oldest pureblood family in the wizarding world. The Potters are a powerful lot, as you know, and there are many galas to attend. I do hope we see one another soon - now, I must be off; some last minute things to buy and such."

With fake smiles and kisses upon cheeks the three split ways, Druella leaving their little table, only to blend in with the crowd.

A heavy sigh caused Hermione to look away from the spot where Druella had vanished. Dorea, Hermione noticed, lost her formal composure completely only to be replaced by weariness making her look ten years older.

"I'm sorry Hermione, for that ghastly lie; it wasn't my place to do so, but Druella is a dreadful woman and I'd hate to see her go sticking her nose where it doesn't belong. As you will come to find, if you haven't already, not everyone in the wizarding world is good. Her family isn't not one of the good ones. I'm lucky enough to have escaped that way of life; why my parents didn't disown me for marrying a 'blood traitor' is beyond me... Anyway, I advise you keep your guard up, trust no one, and, most importantly, keep your friends close; these times are bleak, and I'm afraid it is about to get worse. You could be in grave danger for your blood status and affiliation with my son, now that Druella knows, or thinks she knows. Word is going to spread. We will discuss this more with James later as there is no easy way out of the situation that I put you in. However, we have yet to finish shopping, so lets go."

Despite Hermione's protests, Dorea paid their bill, with James's money of course. He'd refused to let them leave until he was sure they had enough money to buy whatever they needed or wanted.

The words that Dorea had said rang in Hermione's ears as she walked alongside the elder woman being dragged off to one store to another. Though it was momentarily forgotten when she was being measured, and shoved into dressing rooms with an armful of clothing.

"Mrs. Potter, is this all really necessary? I don't need all this much and you have to let me pay you back for everything," Hermione attempted again staring at the other woman as she fished through racks of formal robes.

"It's Dorea dear," Mrs. Potter chided gently before adding, "and yes it is, you need clothes desperately, and I want you to have enough; besides, it's on James," Dorea finished good-naturedly, already planning to put the money back into his personal vault at a later date. She was a Potter herself and didn't need her son's money but he wanted to do this for Hermione which Dorea understood already, knowing some of the girl's tragic story.

Hermione tried again only to be shot down. It didn't feel right spending James's money like that, giving up for the time being, Hermione mentally kept track of the cost of everything, already planning to pay it back someday, it was the least she could do.

As the sun was sinking slowly into the sky, painting the it in pinks and purples, Dorea and Hermione finished for the day, their purchases shrunk and in their pockets. The pair went back to The Leaky Cauldron, then flooed back to Godric's Hollow where James was waiting on them. They had something that may be of interest to him to discuss besides their shopping spree.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Keep the reviews coming :)

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Harry Potter

**Chapter Seven**

Stumbling out of the fireplace Hermione clumsily slipped into the living room, still dizzy from the swirling green flames.

"Steady now," a male voice said, a hint of laughter coloring his words. Warm hands stilled her in place to keep her from face-planting onto the floor. Embarrassed brown met amused hazel, before Hermione shifted hurriedly out of his grip.

"Thanks" Hermione said, flushed.

Emerald flames roared to life, announcing Dorea's presence; dusting soot off of her cloak, Dorea gracefully stepped out, smiling at the people who were waiting for her arrival.

Looking at the exchange at between her son and Hermione, Dorea smirked to herself before a scowl formed on her lips.

"James," she admonished lightly, "it's rude not to take a lady's cloak when she enters your home!"

James rolled his eyes - Hermione giggled - before clearing his throat in what was presumed to be in a dignified manner, "Forgive me, my lady, for my poor manners; may I take your cloak?" he asked puffing out his chest pompously, making both women smile at his antics.

"Why yes, good sir, you may," Hermione replied in kind, unclasping the gold clasps before handing it to him.

Ursa appeared in an instant, taking both Dorea's cloak and Hermione's before leaving the room with an audible pop.

Pulling out her wand, Dorea wordlessly unshrunk the bags and then sent them to Hermione's room, which had been pointed out, for her to go through later before pocketing her wand.

"Did you lot buy out all of bloody Diagon Alley?" James asked, watching the bags float up to Hermione's bedroom.

"Not quite," Hermione answered, a tad fearful at James' reaction; maybe she bought too much.

Then, James shook his head and muttered something about 'women' and 'shopping' before he turned to her, a charming smile lighting up his face; his eyes gleamed with something that Hermione couldn't place.

Her heart skipped a beat and she could feel his intense gaze which made her look away. Taking deep breaths, Hermione tried to calm down her racing heart.

"Come," Dorea commanded gently, walking toward the kitchen snapping the them back to reality. "Let's have some tea, the cool day was rough on my old bones."

James and Hermione shrugged but followed the Potter matriarch to their destination: the kitchen.

"Did you enjoy your shopping trip?" James asked softly as he looked at the brunette sitting beside him.

She moved to look at him better and their arms brushed against one another – what felt like an electric shock traveled up Hermione's arm and she folded her body closer to herself, much to her companion's disappointment.

He had felt the jolt of electricity too, and his arm still tingled where she had touched him; it was a pleasant feeling and he missed the contact, however, unintentional it was.

"I did. Thank you" Hermione replied, looking him in the eye.

James searched her big brown eyes, getting lost in their dark chocolaty depths, but forcing himself to continue the conversation.

The cling!-ing of pots and pans forced James to look away. His mother soon engaged Hermione in conversation as she sat down with two cups in hand and one floating in front of her.

The atmosphere was light as Dorea talked of their day; Hermione began to open up more, added in bits and pieces, and she laughed openly when James told a story about a time when he and Sirius pranked Severus Snape in Florish and Blotts the summer before their second year. They had hidden behind the bookcase that he was looking through, causing the stringy haired twelve year old to see either of their faces every time he pulled out a book which he slammed back into their faces.

As the laughter died down, Dorea turned serious, causing a heavy tension to fill the room, suffocating its occupants, obliterating the light atmosphere which everyone seemed to notice. James was immediately stiff, knowing something was up.

"James," Dorea started, " Hermione and I had the pleasure of meeting with Druella Black today, and well... I'm going to get straight to the point: Druella, as you can expect knowing that horrid gossipy woman, inquired about Hermione. I told her that she was your fiancée."

For the first time in his life, James Charlus Potter was rendered speechless. He opened his mouth about to say something, then shut it again.

"You did what? What in the name of Merlin would possess you to tell that supremacist bigot that Hermione and I were engaged?"

Dorea sighed and began the explanation that she had been mentally preparing since that fateful sentence had spilled from her lips. "I'm sorry that I have put you in this situation son; but, you know as well as I do that Druella Black is not a conscientious woman; she is sneaky and vile like everyone else in her family. Druella more than likely do her own personal research on Hermione in the hopes of potentially matching her up with one of her sons after seeing her affiliation with our family. And, with the Black family connections Druella, unfortunately, has the ability to get ahold of almost any information she wants, in this case possibly Hermione's medical records and finding out Hermione's blood states via documentation. It was the only thing I could come with at the time that was a plausible reason for Hermione's prensence, and in the end it may be for the best anyway seeing as Hermione will have the protection of our family name when Druella, her family, and their acquaintances find out. These times are not safe for anyone Voldemort deems to be on the 'wrong side' especially muggleborns or those of 'lesser blood'."

When Dorea finished talking James immediately stood up nearly knocking his chair over, and not a minute later his broom came zooming straight into his outstretched hand. Not bothering to spare his mother a second glance James wordlessly exited the kitchen and went out the back door leaving Druella and Hermione staring after him.


	8. AN

A/N: Hey guys, I wanted to apologize for the mix up of chapters one and two! I am trying to fix it now, the original chapters on my computer...somewhere. A special thanks to the Rcs7 who brought it to my attention.

Always,

FieryLily


End file.
